48th Covert Op
The 48th CO&R Brigade (a.k.a. Task Force 144) is a military force that was formed in 1969 as a response to Communism during the eve of the Cold War, its current number of operatives is unknown, but it's rumored to be of 4000. The 48th has access to air, sea and land units, as well as clandestine space missions. Known Members TBA Equipment Land The 48th operates Main Battle Tanks, IFVs, APCs, Anti-air guns, Artillery, FAVs and Infantry. The Infantry is either air carried or transported by land vehicles, all of the infantry is mechanized and counts with artillery support. As an MBT, the 48th operates mainly the Leopard 2A4 and A7 variants, as well as few Challengers and Abrams, and in much smaller numbers, the 2S25. The main artillery piece is the FH-77 and the Krab, alongside the WR-40 and Smerch MLRSs. The medium range SAM systems include the Patriot, and long range SAMs include the S-400, the PZA Loara is used in the short range air defence. The APCs include the M113 ACAV, BTR-D and BTR-4, IFVs are the MOWAG Piranha and SPz Luchs. FAVs and other vehicles are the Humvee, Eagle and Tigr, plus a few YAKs and Freccias/Centauros. Air In the 48th, aircraft range from small training aircraft to oversized transports. The rotorwings available are the AH-64 as a dedicated attack rotorwing, the VH-71 Kestrel and CH-47 Chinook are the transport helicopters, the AS365 Dauphin is a maritime utility helicopter and is usually used in ships. Most fixed wing aircraft are made in Europe, including the Eurofighter Typhoon in Air Superiority role and Tornado GR.4 as a Strike Aircraft, the 48th counts with 36 Su-33s and F/A-18Cs stationed in a converted ''Nimitz ''class carrier, the F-16 and MiG-29 serve in the Fighter role alongside the F-35B. The 48th also operates the KC-10 Extender and C-17 Globemaster III. The AWACS aircraft and recon include the RC-135 and RC-12. The Q-5 Fantan and B-2 were borrowed from Pakistan and US respectively. Water Although the 48th conducts low profile operations, it used big battleships like the USS ''Missouri, ''but they have been withdrawn from service. Now, the 48th counts with Mark V boats, an ''Arleigh Burke ''class destroyer and 1 converted ''Nimitz ''class carrier, modified to transport Su-33s and AS365s. USS ''Virginia ''was once borrowed to conduct an operation in Eastern Jamaica, she was then returned after the mission. The PBR is used for river and lake patrolling alongside amphibious cars. Missions *March 1970 - Retrieve hostages in Mogadishu International Airport. Status: Successful. *April 1971 - Grab enemy intel in Uzbekistan. Status: Successful. *June 1978 - Stop a Soviet submarine from sailing away. Status: Failed. *December 1979 - Support Israeli troops in capturing PLO high command members. Status: Failed. *January 1980 - Intercept Soviet bombers from attacking West Germany. Status: Successful. *May 1989 - Kill former KGB members before they kill a Russian oligarch. Status: Successful. *July 2006 - Retrieve actionable intel of a bomb maker in Iraq. Status: Successful. *March 2011 - Support NATO in bombing pirate ships in Somalia. Status: Successful. *October 2011 - Intercept narcosubmarines from Colombia. Status: Successful. *August 2012 - Rescue hostages in an oil rig East of Jamaica. Status: Successful. *November 2012 - Enter a former Russian GULAG and assassinate a long lost Soviet war criminal. Status: Failed. *December 2012 - Stop a Chinese warhead from launching into Southern California. Status: Successful. *February 2013 - Intercept a MERC Tu-4 carrying a nuclear warhead. Status: Successful. *December 2015 - Capture an Ichkerian terrorist leader. Status: Failed. *November 2016 - Kill the same terrorist. Status: Successful